Wintergrasp
thumb|De kaart van Lake Wintergrasp Wintergrasp is een Battle Ground waarbij ongelimiteerd aantal spelers mag mee doen voor zo ver ik mee heb gemaakt werd ik niet geweigerd. Het is eigenlijk op dit moment DE battle ground om te spelen op iedere realm is deze iedere keer druk bezocht de rewards zijn ook erg goed. Het nadeel van dit spel is dat je 2 uur wacht tijd hebt om er in te kunnen als je pech hebt. Het is alleen mogelijk deze BG ( afkorting Battle Ground) binnen te gaan als je 75+ bent en vanaf lvl 79 is het mogenlijk om goede quests hierover te krijgen. Geschiedenis Wintergrasp was eens de locatie van een groot bevroren meer bekend als Lake Wintergrasp. Nadat het ijs voor een groot gedeelte was verdwenen bleef alleen nog de bodem met wat bevroren meertjes en beekjes over. De bodem is rijk aan grondstoffen en mining word door zowel de Horde als Alliance daar veelvuldig gedaan. Vooraanstaande personages Wintergrasp is het verblijf van verschillende personages van status. Veel van de commanding officers van beide zijden vochten al in de vroege dagen van Alterac Valley. Zoals Lieutenant Murp and Primalist Mulfort. Senior Demolitionist Legoso en Tactical Officer Kilrath komen vanuit Bloodmyst Isle en Terokkar Forest. ;Horde * * * * * * * ;Alliance * * * * * * * Quests ;Horde * 80 PvP Bones and Arrows * 80 PvP Defend the Siege * 80 PvP Fueling the Demolishers * 80 PvP Healing with Roses * 80 PvP Jinxing the Walls * 80 PvP Slay them all! * 80 PvP Stop the Siege * 80 PvP Toppling the Towers * 80 PvP Victory in Wintergrasp ;Alliance * 80 PvP| [[A Rare Herb] * 80 PvP Bones and Arrows * 80 PvP Defend the Siege * 80 PvP Fueling the Demolishers * 80 PvP No Mercy for the Merciless * 80 PvP Southern Sabotage * 80 PvP Stop the Siege * 80 PvP Victory in Wintergrasp * 80 PvP Warding the Warriors De PvP quests in Wintergrasp worden beloond met geld, honor(points) en Bestand:Stonekeepersshard.png Stone Keeper's Shard als ze ingeleverd worden. Let op: alle wekelijkse PvP questen worden gereset op elke Dinsdag! Rangen Tijdens het gevecht zijn verschillende rangen te behalen. Sinds patch 3.0.8 beginnen alle spelers met de rang Recruit wanneer het gevecht begint. Men kan hogere rangen behalen wanneer men vijandelijke spelers of NPC's dood of defensive cannons vernietigd. Na vijf kills krijg je de rang Corporal waardoor je Wintergrasp Catapults in de Goblin Workshops kunt maken. Wanneer je vervolgens nog eens 10 kills doet behaal je de rang First Lieutenant en kun je Wintergrasp Demolishers en Wintergrasp Siege Engines laten bouwen. Ok het aantal Wintergrasp Marks of Honor dat je krijgt aan het einde van de battle is afhankelijk van de rang die je hebt. Dit is gedaan om spelers aan te moedigen om actief mee te vechten i.p.v. "gratis" Marks of Honor te krijgen. *Recruit = 1 Mark *Corporal = 2 Mark *First Lieutenant = 3 Mark Wanneer jouw factie de battle verliest krijg je ongeacht je rang 1 Mark. Voertuigen Voertuigen worden in Wintergrasp gebruikt om Wintergrasp Fortress en de torens mee aan te vallen. Om voertuigen te kunnen maken moet je de rang van Corporal of hoger behalen door vijandelijke spelers of NPC guards te doden. Als een voortuig is gemaakt kan deze door elke speler deze besturen of een turret bedienen. De voertuigen worden gemaakt in de Goblin Workshops wanneer die worden gecontroleerd door jouw factie. Deze workshops kunnen worden aangevallen en overgenomen door de andere factie. Sinds patch 3.2 kunnen de factories niet langer worden vernietigd. De Wintergrasp Shredder, Wintergrasp Fighter, en Wintergrasp Bomber zijn op dit moment niet beschikbaar. Misschien dat deze in een latere patch actief worden. Achievements Categorie:Contested gebied